


Resurrection

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, reassuring touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Snart is feeling out of place since being resurrected.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Kudos: 16





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Letter 'R' for my 1k thingy

* * *

Leonard sat listening to the others chatter from his favorite spot, a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

He shrugged, “I’m alive and not dead. Does that count as okay, kitten?” Everything felt slightly off to him, he shouldn’t be here. Everyone was different now, they’d moved on after his death. Even Mick. Though his partner’s drinking had escalated in his absence, that added to the weight of guilt he felt.

“They’re all happy you are back with us, Len.” You had taken a seat next to him, leaning into him. 

“What about you, (y/n)? Are you happy?” He considered slipping his arm around your waist to pull you closer, that sudden need to reassure himself that being here was right. Instead, he settled on resting his hand on yours, a soft sigh escaped his lips when your fingers entwined with his...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome


End file.
